Rescuing the whole civilians/Fighting the two giant beasts/The finale battle
Here is how the final battle begins in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. As they secretly reached the doorway, Yuna and her friends make ready to save El Equinedorado. Princess Yuna: You and your friends know what to do, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Right, Yuna. Princess Yuna: As for us, we'll be starting our rescue party. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We're with you all the way, Princess Yuna. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Yeah, Jimmy and I know the plan to save the city. Nyx: Okay, let's hope the distraction works. So, SpongeBob and Patrick were the first to distract the Stone Jaguar. Patrick Star: Why are we called "Jaguar-bait?" SpongeBob SquarePants: I dunno. (ululating with Patrick) Great idea, Patrick! Then, they both uses pots and pans to make loud noises that draws the Stone Jaguar away. Patrick Star: (continues ululating with SpongeBob) Uhh, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Patrick? Patrick Star: I think I know why our code name is "Jaguar-bait". SpongeBob SquarePants: I think so too. So, they ran for their lives as the Stone Jaguar begins the chase. As for Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton, they were waiting for SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy Cheeks: Here they come now. SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Squidward Tentacles: (points at the Stone Jaguar coming) Here it comes! Just as Sandy used the vines to pull them up, the Stone Jaguar came to the lava pit. Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Haw! Good riddance to that stone pussycat! Meanwhile at the dungeon, all the civilians inside their cell were falling into despair. Mrs. Wheezer: (singing) Nobody knows the trouble I see! Nobody knows my sorrow! Ember: Will you stop singing already? You're driving me! MR.s Wheeze: Oh, sorry, Ember. Just then, Yuna and her friends popped out form under the ground coming to the rescue. Princess Yuna: Did someone, somepony, or some creature called for backup? Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Solarna! (as she and Hiro hugged their daughters) Hiro: We thought all of you were gone. Princess Yuna: Hold on, I'll have you all out in no time. So, Yuna worked her magic unlocking every doors freeing all civilians trapped inside. Chief Tesoro: We're free! Vapor: Yes, Papa, we used the whirlpool to escape just in time for the rescue. Judy Neutron: Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron: Mom! Dad! (hugging his parents) Hugh Neutron: We were beginning to think you wouldn't come and rescue us, Son! Jimmy Neutron: Oh, I'm so glad to see you two are okay. What happened, how'd you all ended up in the dungeon? Hugh Neutron: Well, it's kind of a long story, Jimbo, a slight mishap if I may add and well... Judy Neutron: Your father accidentally led the villains right to us! Tim Lockwood: I tried to tell him it was a terrible idea going all willy nilly outside the secret doorway, but he didn't listen. Ebenezer Wheezer: Don't take all the credit, Tim, I've warned Hugh the same thing. Earl Devereaux: You and me both, Ebenezer Wheezer, you and me both! (to Yuna and her friends) And what about my angel son, Cal, is he okay? Dipper Pines: He's fine. Cal Devereaux: I'm A-Okay, Dad! Earl Devereaux: Cal! (hugging his son) I thought I'd lost ya, Son! Regina Devereaux: We're just glad you're not hurt, Calvin. Cal Devereaux: Thanks, Mom, Yuna and her friends helped out. Tim Lockwood: Anyway, sorry about the mixup, Flint. Flint Lockwood: It's okay, Dad, we all make mistakes. Princess Solarna: Yuna got us into this, so we're all gonna save El Equinedorado together. Hugh Neutron: Jimbo, how can we help? Jimmy Neutron: Well, Dad, Yuna and I came up with just the plan. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: Good call, Bubo. If we all work together, we can save El Equinedorado. Cazador: El Equinedorado is our home, and we will do what we must to ave it. As for the Fearsome Cooks and the League of Villains, they were nearing their victory while in the treasury. Lord Nooth: Victory is ours! (looking through his golden reflection) And so is all the gold! King Goobot: I couldn't agree more, Lord Nooth! Nothing can stop us now! Mojo Jojo: Now, I Mojo Jojo shall have revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! Negaduck: You got that right, Mojo Jojo, Princess Yuna and her little pals will think twice before they mess with us! But then, a lot of blue smoke appeared out of nowhere as the Friendly Five's voices were heard. The Friendly Five: We are the terror that flap in the night! We are the ultimate treasure, the diamond in the rough! Darkwing Duck I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: And I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Professor Neighsay: Oh no! Lord Nooth: League of Villains, seize them! And so, the battle of good against evil begins as the fight against the Fearsome Crooks begins. Dipper Pines: You want the Journals? Come and get them. Then, the Fearsome Five appeared out of nowhere trying to get them. Negaduck: That can be arranged, Pines! Dipper Pines: Now, Darkwing! Darkwing Duck: (releasing the big cage to catch Negaduck) That will teach you! Negaduck: Curse you, Darkwing Duck! Megavolt: Prepare to be shocked, Sunny Jim! Prince Sunlight: (dodges) Ha! You miss me! Then, Sheen started distracting the Liquidator. Sheen Estevez: Hey, Liquidator! (shaking his bottom at him) Come and get me! Liquidator: Oh, it is so on! The Liquidator is ready to give you a slam dunk absolutely free! Sheen Estevez: (turns upside down and spins around very fast) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225